


Possessive

by Inmonitorlight



Series: Prince Charming and the Corporate Heir [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmonitorlight/pseuds/Inmonitorlight
Summary: A Follow-up story to Drunken Premonition. Jumin is having a hard time keeping his controlling personality in check, and the false rumors surrounding Zen’s relationship with a co-actress aren’t making it any easier.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Series: Prince Charming and the Corporate Heir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Jumin never had any interest in television.

He considered most entertainment programs to be a waste of time - soap operas and reality shows in particular, but it wasn't so bad when he had Zen huddled up against his side, warm and comforting. He didn't mind spending a few hours staring blankly at the screen if it made his lover happy, and usually it did, which was why he found it peculiar how Zen didn't immediately go for the remote when he dropped by the penthouse apartment on the same night his latest talk show interview was set to air. 

"Aren't we going to watch it?" Jumin asked, glancing at his rolex. Less than five minutes to go. Normally Zen should already have pulled him over to the sofa by now, blabbering and fidgeting the way he always did when he was about to see himself on television. As much as Jumin couldn't understand what all the fuss was about, he found it endearing.

"Huh-? oh, the interview," Zen said, looking surprised, as if he hadn't expected him to remember, "I didn't think you cared for talk shows."

"It's different if you're on it," Jumin pointed out, his brows furrowing in mild concern when Zen avoided meeting his gaze, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Zen told him, "it's just, I thought we'd be discussing the premiere of the drama I got cast in, but they kept pestering me about my relationship with the co-lead. It was a little uncomfortable. I don't really feel like watching it."

Jumin supposed he should have seen it coming. Though he avoided reading them, he knew what kind of articles the tabloids would spew out whenever a pair of young and attractive actors were working together. 

"They wanted to know whether you're interested in her," he said flatly.

"Yeah," Zen sighed. 

"Are you?" 

It wasn't fair of him to ask that. He shouldn't need to hear the answer spoken out loud to believe it was a baseless rumor, but he knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from obsessing if he wasn't given the reassurance he needed.

"What?" Zen asked, his eyes glinting with mischief rather than the anger he expected, "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps," Jumin allowed, a little guarded.

"Don't be like that," Zen said, cupping his face, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips "Come here." 

Jumin let himself be pulled closer, instinctively wrapping his arms around Zen's waist. Hugging used to feel awkward to him, too invasive, but he'd grown to like it, at least with Zen. Sometimes he didn't want to let go of him. Tonight was one of those times. 

"You know you're the only one I'm interested in," Zen told him, his voice soothing, "There's no need to worry."

\---

He shouldn't like it. He really shouldn't like it, but there was something about the way Jumin acted when he was jealous. How his grip on him tightened almost painfully even as he murmured "I know."

Zen didn't want to see him hurt, but he couldn't help but feel good about being shown just how much he was wanted. The apathy of his family had left him desperate for someone who couldn't stand the thought of losing him, and Jumin was satisfying that need in ways neither his friends nor his fans would ever be able to.

"Want me to stay the night?" he asked, smiling when the only response he got was a muffled, "mhm" as Jumin buried his face in the nook of his shoulder. He was becoming a lot less reluctant to show physical affection. It was nice. "Then forget about the TV," he said, pulling him along in the direction of the bedroom, "there's better ways to keep ourselves entertained." 

In retrospect, it might have seemed like he'd merely been using sex as a means of distraction. It certainly seemed to have worked judging by how Jumin contentedly huddled close to rest his head on his chest as they settled back down in bed after washing up, but that hadn't quite been his intention.

"Jumin," he said quietly, not wishing to wake him if he was starting to doze off.

"Yes?"

"Would you prefer if our relationship was made public?"

Jumin seemed to be mulling it over, then evidently decided to dodge the question with "Assistant Kang would kill me."

Laughing, Zen toyed with the spikes of his already tousled hair, "I'm not asking what Jaehee would do about it. I'm asking what you want."

They couldn't be sure of the consequences. Perhaps it would be considered romantic, or perhaps a scandal. The only thing he was fairly certain of was the media would stop speculating over who else either of them were interested in. 

"I don't particularly care about hiding it," Jumin responded, leaning into his touch, "however I think we should wait for now. I don't want anything to interfere with the time we spend together." 

It was about what he'd expected. As much as a part of him wanted to throw caution to the wind, Jumin was right. They had a difficult enough time making room for each other in their busy schedules as it was. 

"I don't mind waiting then," he murmured, kissing the top of his head, inhaling the now familiar scent of him, "As long as you know I'm yours."


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up a few minutes before his alarm. Turning it off in advance, Jumin attempted to slip out of bed without disturbing Zen's slumber.

He didn't get far. As soon as he sat up, Zen shifted closer, wrapping both arms around his waist to keep him from moving, mumbling "Don't go."

He sounded half asleep. Probably was. "I have to get ready for work," Jumin told him, brushing white strands of hair from his face. It was tempting to lie back down and indulge in the warmth of him, but he might not be able to convince himself to get up in time if he did.

"Stay," Zen whined, voice muffled, "just 10 minutes."

Definitely half asleep. Letting out a breath of amusement, Jumin gently scratched him behind the ear. Although he'd intended it as a joke the first time he tried to pet him like a cat, Zen seemed to genuinely enjoy it, and it was soothing for both of them. At times he'd even catch himself cooing at him the way he did to Elizabeth The 3rd. Some people might find the slight overlap between how he treated his pet and how he treated his significant other concerning, but really, what was the harm? It wasn't like he didn't know the difference.

The line had seemed unclear before, when Elizabeth The 3rd was his only source of comfort. He'd assigned human qualities to her behavior, convincing himself she could understand and relate to him. After years of sharing his deepest, most fragile thoughts with her, it had hurt to accept she couldn't really comprehend any of it.

Zen probably could. At least some of it. Jumin was still wary of sharing too much, fearing the risk of being abandoned if he fully opened up to him. There was one side of himself he was particularly reluctant to share. The side that desired absolute control. It wasn't a mere power fantasy; he simply didn't know how else to cope with uncertainty. Any perceived loss of control over his own life flooded his mind with paranoid thoughts of losing everything precious to him, making him want to keep it all behind lock and key. People included. Zen truly had no idea how right he was whenever he called him a control freak. If he knew how deep that desire ran - how much he was holding back - he might become unable to trust him. Hell, Jumin didn't even trust himself. If he wasn't careful, he was bound to take it too far.

"You know I can't stay," he said, lightly massaging the back of Zen's neck, drawing a sigh out of him, "I'll end up being late."

Being careful included having self-restraint. As much as he'd like to spend all day doting on Zen, he couldn't ignore his responsibilities at work. Jaehee really might kill him then, if she got to him before his father did.

Feeling Zen's grip on him loosen, he looked down to find he'd already dozed back off. There was even a hint of drool at the corner of his lip. "I love you," he told him as he got up, despite being fairly sure Zen couldn't hear him anymore, "I'll call you at noon."

\---

_When Zen opened his eyes he found himself standing in the center of a grand foyer. A massive crystal chandelier hung above the ornate staircase leading up to the second floor. It looked like something out of the kind of high budget movie set he could only dream of working on, and his first thought was indeed that this had to be a dream about his budding career as an actor, but there was no camera or crew to be seen. So why was he here?_

_He was just about to start exploring the rest of the building when he heard the double front doors slide open behind him. Turning around, he saw Jumin - or at least he was fairly sure it was Jumin, but he looked a decade younger than the version of him he knew. He looked a lot more stern too. His boyish face did little to soften the harsh look in his eyes. Zen felt his blood run cold the instant they settled on him._

_"I'm, uh-" he began to stutter, only to quiet back down when he realized Jumin wasn't actually looking at him, but rather in his general direction. In fact he didn't appear to see him at all as he walked towards him - and then straight through him - as if he was nothing but air. Already semi-aware of dreaming, Zen supposed it simply meant he was here to observe without interfering, except he wasn't sure why he was being shown something from the past. Wasn't the whole point of psychic dreams to look into the future?_

_Running along to catch up, he followed the younger Jumin upstairs to a sitting room on the second floor. There was an attractive woman resting in a lounge chair near the window, swirling a glass of wine with a bored look on her face. There was something familiar about her, but Zen wasn't sure where he might have seen her before._

_"Jumin, darling," she said, her eyes lighting up as she noticed the young man standing in the doorway, "You're home so late."_

_"Where is father?" Jumin asked, his voice betraying even less emotion than that of his older self._

_"You just missed him," the woman replied with a huff, "something urgent came up as usual. He won't be back until morning. But now you're here. Come have a glass of wine with me."_

_Zen knew who she was by then. This was mr.Han's wife. Jumin's step-mother. He knew very little about her. Jumin never spoke of her, and as Zen didn't like talking about his own family either, he'd never pried._

_"I'm below legal drinking age," Jumin stated._

_"Oh who cares," she laughed, standing up to bring another wine glass from the cabinet, "You're almost there, aren't you? How old are you now? 19?"_

_"I'm 17."_

_That caught Zen off guard. He'd guessed he'd be under 20, but 17 was a lot younger than he'd expected. He definitely didn't look as mature as Jumin at that age. He'd still had a childish enough face to pass as a girl without even having to wear makeup._

_Turning to study Jumin's face, he noticed his expression looked even more severe than earlier. His lips were pressed together in such a thin line Zen could almost feel his own jaw ache at the thought of how hard he must be gritting his teeth._

_"Oh," his step-mother was saying, sounding sheepish, "then just half a glass should be fine. Your father doesn't need to know."_

_Her smile was the kind Zen might usually enjoy receiving from a woman, but there was something off-putting about seeing her direct it at Jumin. If he didn't know they were family, he might have mistaken it as flirtatious._

_"I'm going to bed," Jumin said, already heading back to the hallway without giving her another glance._

_"Aw don't be so cold," Zen could dimly hear her call after her step-son as his surroundings began to blur._

Feeling dizzy, he shut his eyes, then opened them back up to find himself curled up on Jumin's side of the bed. It was already 8am, meaning Jumin would have left for work about an hour ago. Speaking of Jumin, he felt like he'd just had a psychic dream about him, but he couldn't seem to remember what it entailed beyond that it made him feel uncomfortable. Damn it. It was probably related to that awkward interview. The media was bound to follow up on it, and someone might take his obvious discomfort to mean he really did have feelings for his co-actress and simply disliked being put on the spot. If Jumin heard about it, he would be jealous again.

"[Jumin, you trust me, right?]" he typed out to him in a private message on his phone only to erase it a moment later. He shouldn't question it. He got jealous too when Jumin was rumored to have a girl he liked, but it wasn't like he'd ever actually believe in those rumors. Surely Jumin was no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to writing about these two again! Haven't had time to illustrate it but I'll hopefully add at least a couple drawings over time so stay tuned! Feel free to suggest specific moments to illustrate!


End file.
